


alt i verden alene

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [14]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, psykiatri
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Et møte på gangen på et psykiatrisk sykehus i Oslo...(Les gjerne end note om du er usikker på om du har behov for trigger warnings her ♥)





	1. Isak

**Mars 2017**

Even og Isak går bortover gangen mot utgangen av avdelingen. De er stille, dette er tungt for Isak. Even har lagt armen rundt skulderen hans, Isak lener seg mot ham. Plutselig ser de en kjent skikkelse stå litt lenger bort i gangen. Det er Magnus. Han står i egne tanker og ser på telefonen sin.

De går bort til ham. “Hei, Magnus”, sier Isak. Magnus ser opp og hilser på ham. Han gir Even en klem, slik han pleier. “Evak!” Han smiler bredt.

“Hva skjera?” spør Isak. Han blir alvorlig. “Er moren din her?”  
“Neida, hun er hjemme. Hun har det bra hun. Er på besøk hos noen bare.” Han ser med ett litt usikker ut, flakker litt med blikket. Det virker som han ikke vet helt hva han skal si.  
Plutselig går døren til rommet ved siden av opp, og Vilde kommer ut. Hun ser sliten og dratt ut i ansiktet. Hun ser mot Magnus, åpner munnen som for å si noe, så får hun øye på Isak og Even, og skvetter til. Ansiktet forandrer seg. Hun ser et øyeblikk livredd ut, ser ut som hun har lyst til å gjemme seg, som hun har lyst til å rømme tilbake gjennom døren hun kom ut av. Så retter hun seg opp og smiler.

“Hei Vilde!” sier Isak, litt forundret.  
“Hei”, sier Even også. Han smiler det varme smilet sitt. “Hvordan har du det?”  
“Bra…jeg har vært på besøk hos noen, bare. Hos noen jeg kjenner altså. Som er her. Hvordan går det med deg?” Vilde snakker fort og hektisk.  
Isak bryter inn. “Jeg vil gjerne komme meg ut herfra nå. Even har bil, vil dere sitte på?”  
Vilde blir forvirret. “Har Even bil?”  
“Nei, han har lånt av foreldrene da, vi har vært og hentet noe greier for foreldrene hans og så lånte vi bilen hit også.”  
“Men kan han kjøre da?”  
Isak ler. “Ja, jeg kan det iallfall ikke!”  
“Ja jeg mener når han er...eh...bruker han ikke medisiner og sånt?”  
“Vilde… Even er bare bipolar, han kan kjøre bil altså.”  
Hun smiler. “Ja, ok da.” Hun ser seg litt forvirret rundt. “Men har han ikke noe bagasje med seg?”  
“Bagasje?”  
“Ja, har han ikke vært her da…?”  
“Nei, vi har vært og besøkt moren min”, sier Isak.

**Februar 2017**

Isak og Even besøkte moren hjemme en ettermiddag etter skoletid. Isak syntes hun gradvis hadde blitt verre. Hun hadde begynt å sende meldinger med forvirrende innhold igjen, midt på natta, mange meldinger på en gang, med bibelvers og rare setninger. Han hadde bestemt seg for å bite tennene sammen og dra på besøk til henne, selv om det var vondt å se henne slik. Etter at han ble sammen med Even hadde forholdet til moren gradvis blitt bedre og i gode perioder hadde de besøkt henne flere ganger, men han syntes på en måte det var vanskeligere å forholde seg til sykdommen når han ikke så den hver dag. Han følte seg litt som en inntrenger når han plutselig stod i gangen hjemme hos henne og så hvordan det stod til.

Even spurte om Isak ville han skulle være med, og Isak sa han kunne få slippe. “Jeg blir med om du vil jeg skal bli med. Eller egentlig blir jeg med så lenge du ikke sier jeg ikke får lov.” Isak kysset ham og sa et stille takk.

Hjemme hos moren lukter det innestengt, det står oppvask på benken, søppelbøtta er ikke tømt, kjøleskapet er tomt. Det er mørkt, lysene er ikke slått på selv om tussmørket har senket seg ute. Skitne kopper står på salongbordet. Isak har sendt henne melding om at de har tenkt seg innom en tur. Når de kommer, ligger moren under dyna i senga og er helt passiv, hun svarer ikke når han roper fra entreen og stua, reagerer knapt når han kommer inn på det mørke soverommet. Isak stivner til og blir fortvilet, men begynner ikke å gråte. Kan ikke gråte nå. Han snakker med henne, hun er tydelig deprimert og vil han skal gå, hun vil ikke være en belastning, vil ikke at han skal bli trist, vil ikke være noen byrde. Like greit om hun dør. Isak puster inn, lukker øynene, stryker henne over kinnet, puster ut. “Mamma…” Så ser han fortvilet på Even, som har stått og sett på. Plutselig får Even besluttsomt uttrykk og går bort til Isak. Han holder ansiktet hans mellom begge sine hender, ser ham inn i øynene. “Ta det med ro. Vi skal greie dette.”  
Isak ser ned. “Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal gjøre, Even. Hun blir bare verre.” Fortvilelsen er tydelig i ansiktet, stemmen er full av angst.

Even ringer moren sin. Hun kommer sammen med faren, de kjører Isaks mor ned på psykiatrisk legevakt. Even og Isak sitter i baksetet med henne. Der tas de i mot av en sykepleier. Moren til Even tar ledelsen, forteller at de har ringt på forhånd. Det dreier seg om en alvorlig depresjon, hun forteller at Marianne har diagnosen schizofreni og tidligere har hatt depressive perioder i tillegg. Hun får behandling med medisiner og samtaleterapi, sier hun, men vet ikke om dette følges opp nå, for hun bor alene.  
“Hvem er du da?” spør sykepleieren Evens mor.  
“Jeg er svigermoren til sønnen hennes”, sier hun, “og dette er sønnen til Marianne” sier hun og peker på Isak. Sykepleieren hilser på ham. Hun sier hun vil prate med Marianne, helst alene, og viser dem hvor de skal sette seg på venterommet. De henter seg kaffe på en automat, Even skjærer en grimase når han smaker på den. “Kaffen smaker like fælt nå som forrige gang vi var her”, sier moren.

Even smiler, men han får et trist drag over ansiktet hans når han tenker på at foreldrene har vært her før, på grunn av ham. Han legger armen sin rundt Isak, og trekker ham inntil seg. Isak er redd. Han vet ikke hva som kommer til å skje, og vet ikke hva han skal gjøre dersom moren ikke får hjelp nå. Kanskje han bare skal gå sin vei. De kan vel ikke tvinge ham til å vente, og hvis han ikke er der og ikke svarer på telefonen så kan de vel ikke bare sende moren hjem heller?  
Isak kjenner varmen fra Even, kjenner armen hans som ligger om skulderen hans, kjenner det faste grepet fra hånden, kjenner seg så trygg ved siden av ham. Slapper av. Endelig får han hjelp til å hjelpe. “Du vet at du ikke trenger å klare alt i verden alene”, sier Even lavt til ham.

Sykepleieren kommer ut igjen og setter seg sammen med dem. Det er ingen andre der, så de kan sitte der og prate. Hun sier at hun har pratet med Marianne, og lest journalen hennes fra tidligere. Hun spør litt om livssituasjonen til Marianne, får bekreftet at hun er separert og bor alene og at Isak har flyttet hjemmefra. Hun sier hun har snakket med vakthavende på Nydalen DPS, og de vurderer at hun bør legges inn der, ettersom hun er såpass dårlig akkurat nå og hun bor alene. Marianne selv er passiv og protesterer ikke, men det er en åpen avdeling og hun er fri til å skrive seg ut når hun vil. Planen vil være å kartlegge om hun tar medisinene sine og går til psykolog som avtalt, og eventuelt justere doser og medikamenter og lage en ny plan, forklarer hun.

De kjører henne til DPSen. Even og foreldrene følger Isak og moren opp. De bærer bagen Isak pakket til henne, Isak støtter moren med Evens arm trygt bak ryggen sin. En sykepleier tar i mot dem, overtar. Isak klemmer moren, hun står passiv og trist. Han får tårer i øynene, men Even står om en klippe ved siden av ham. Han kjenner varmen fra ham, hånden som klemmer hans egen.

Hjemme legger han seg i senga. Begynner å hikstgråte, hulker ned i puta. Even legger seg ved siden av ham, holder rundt ham og klemmer ham inntil seg. “Du er ikke alene, vet du”.  
“Jeg vet det. Men jeg vil jo ikke at dere skal få masse bryderi med henne og med meg.”  
“Jeg mente det jeg sa, du må ikke klare alt alene.”

Even sier det er fint for ham å kunne hjelpe - ikke bare føle at han er til bry og alltid være pasient, men å kunne konkret hjelpe til. “Dessuten så kan jeg jo faktisk en del om dette”, la han til.

**Mars 2017**

Vilde ser på Isak. “Moren din? Er hun også syk?”  
Isak ser litt forvirret på henne. Plutselig husker han at Vilde ikke vet noe om dette. Det er bare Even og Jonas som vet sannheten om moren hans. Men det føltes plutselig bare så naturlig å si det, som om det var noe alle visste. Han tenker etter og kjenner litt på tanken. Det er jo egentlig ikke noe farlig. De vet at Even er syk, at moren er syk blir akkurat det samme.

“Ja. Moren min er syk.” Isak trekker pusten. “Hun har vært lagt inn her en uke nå.”  
“Åja.” Vilde nikker. “Hvordan...hvordan syk da?” Hun skotter bort på Even og på Magnus. “Sånn som...Even?”  
Isak ser på Even og klemmer hånden hans. Han vil vise Even at han er her hvis Vilde sier dumme ting, men han trenger å kjenne at Even er der ved siden av ham også. Fingrene deres fletter seg inn i hverandre og han kan kjenne de små, fjærlette bevegelsene fra Evens fingre mot hans egne.  
“Nei, ikke som Even”, sier han med lav stemme. “Hun...hun er syk. Skikkelig syk.” Han retter seg opp. “Hun er schizofren og deprimert, i alle fall. Kanskje noe mer eller noe annet, men det er det hun behandles for nå.” Han ser Vilde i øynene, han vil ikke være redd for å snakke om moren mer, vil ikke skamme seg over henne.  
“Å ja”. Vildes stemme sprekker. Det blir stille. “Eh, skal vi stikke eller? Jeg er ikke noe glad i sykehus”, sier hun og griper etter Magnus.

De går ut alle fire. De snakker ikke noe særlig på veien ut. I bilen setter Even og Isak seg foran, og Magnus og Vilde i baksetet. Vilde sitter tett inntil Magnus og ser ut av vinduet. Hun ser blek og liten ut, som om hun er redd. Even skotter på henne i speilet. Han møter så vidt Magnus’ blikk, ser på ham med et spørrende blikk. Magnus klemmer Vilde inntil seg, stryker henne over armen og kysser håret hennes.

“Moren min er også syk”, kommer det plutselig fra Vilde. Stemmen er fast og bestemt. “Det var henne jeg var og besøkte i dag.”

Hun ser i gulvet foran seg, sier ikke noe mer. Magnus klemmer henne fortsatt inntil seg. Even ser på henne i bakspeilet og smiler. “Ble hun glad da du kom eller?”  
“Jeg vet ikke om hun merket at jeg var der. Hun bare sov. Rørte seg nesten ikke da jeg kom inn.”  
Even blir alvorlig, han ser bort på Isak, ser på Vilde i speilet igjen. “Vilde, selv om moren din kanskje ikke orker si noe nå, så er jeg helt sikker på at hun vet du er der, og at hun er veldig glad for det.”  
“Tror du det?” De kan høre håpet i Vildes stemme.  
“Jeg er helt sikker på det.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denne historien - fem kapitler - handler om psykiske lidelser sett utenfra, som pårørende. Det er situasjoner som sikkert kan oppleves tunge for noen. Det er ingen beskrivelser av eller tanker om selvmordsforsøk, men annen psykisk sykdom blir omtalt/beskrevet, inkludert dyp depresjon.
> 
> Jeg vet det psykiatriske hjelpeapparatet ikke nødvendigvis fungerer slik, at mennesker med diagnoser som Marianne ikke nødvendigvis får hjelp, eller ikke får slik hjelp som jeg beskriver her. Men i dag fikk hun hjelp - kanskje fordi hjelpeapparatet i 2017 fungerte sånn, kanskje fordi hun var sykere enn de andre, kanskje fordi de hadde en ledig plass, kanskje fordi foreldrene til Even klarte å mase mer enn en 16-årig Isak eller faren hans klarte for to år siden, kanskje fordi hun var heldig med legen, kanskje bare fordi hun rett og slett var heldig i dag.
> 
> Som alltid: takk for tilbakemeldinger ♥ Særlig på det du liker, men også på det du synes kunne vært annerledes.
> 
> Takk til evakyaki for tilbakemeldinger underveis ♥


	2. Vilde

**November 2016**

Vilde kom hjem fra skolen. Hun gikk hjem sammen med Chris. De hadde snakket om de vanlige tingene på veien. Skole. Gutter. Game of Thrones. Klær. Lekser. Da de kom til blokken der Vilde bodde hadde Chris sett spørrende på henne. De hadde snakket om å gjøre lekser sammen, øve til norskprøven neste uke. “Nei, ikke nå. Jeg må fikse noe for mamma”, sa Vilde. “Kanskje jeg kan komme bort til deg senere i kveld?”  
Chris nikket, det passet fint. “Jeg kan lage noe kveldsmat til oss, jeg. Har du lyst på nachos?”  
Vilde smilte. “Det høres godt ut.”  
“Vi snakkes da!”  
“Hadet!” sa Vilde og gikk opp.

Leiligheten var stille og mørk. Alt så ut akkurat som da hun gikk til skolen i dag. Hun kikket i kjøleskapet. Et par brødskiver lå under plastfolie på en asjett. Det stod et glass syltetøy, en First Price juice og en pakke med et par skiver salami i der. Hun sukket og tok ut asjetten før hun lukket kjøleskapsdøra.

“Hei mamma”, sa hun lavt da hun kom inn på soverommet. Det luktet innestengt svette og natteånde der. På nattbordet sto et halvt glass vann og en boks med tabletter. Skikkelsen under dyna rørte seg så vidt. Vilde gikk bort og klemte henne. “Mamma, du må spise”, sa hun. Moren sukket. “Jeg er ikke sulten.” “Du må spise litt likevel. Ellers blir du bare slapp. Kom, så skal jeg hjelpe deg.” Hun hjalp moren opp i sittende stilling og satte asjetten foran henne. Hun tok en bit av brødskiva og ble sittende og tygge langsomt på den før hun svelget. Etter en halv skive la hun den fra seg og seg bakover i sengen. Vilde la varsomt dynen over henne.

Ute på kjøkkenet så hun på asjetten med den halvspiste brødskiven. Hun så på klokken, det var fortsatt et par timer til hun skulle til Chris. Magen romlet. Hun hadde ikke spist noe på skolen i dag, hadde ingen mat til matpakke og ingen penger å handle for. Da de andre spurte, hadde hun sagt hun hadde glemt lommeboken, og ville ikke låne av Chris selv om hun tilbød det. Hun spiste den halve skiven moren ikke hadde spist opp, før hun la plasten over den andre skiven på asjetten og satte den inn i kjøleskapet igjen. Hun kokte opp vann og lagde seg en kopp te før hun satte seg ved kjøkkenbordet med norskboken. Hun fikk ikke lest noe særlig, satt mest og stirret ut av vinduet på de nakne trærne i den mørke, grå parken på baksiden av blokken.

“Jeg stikker bort til Chris, jeg”, sa hun til moren et par timer senere. “Vi skal gjøre lekser.”  
“Ok, ha det fint da.” Moren klemte henne svakt. “Blir du lenge?”  
“Jeg vet ikke? Et par-tre timer?”  
“Bare bli så lenge du vil. Jeg klarer meg, jeg.” Moren smilte til henne.

Hos Chris var det varmt og lyst. Hun hadde dekket stuebordet til dem, tent lyst og lagt på servietter. “Så koslig da!” sa Vilde med en klump i halsen. “Mamma har lagd nachos til oss”, sa Chris. “Altså, jeg kunne jo gjort det selv, men hun tilbød seg det så….” Hun trakk på skuldrene. Vilde så på den store formen foran dem. Nachos, ost, kjøttdeig, salsa, en skål med salat. Hun forsynte seg før hun skjøv den videre til Chris. “Ta litt mer, da”, sa Chris. “Den er best når den er varm.”

Etterpå hørte de hverandre i norsk, årstall og analyser og sjangere. Etter et par timer stønnet Chris høyt. “Nei, nå orker jeg ikke mer ass. Skal vi se en film i stedet?”

De ble sittende og se Narcos. Vilde likte den egentlig ikke så godt, men hun hadde ikke lyst til å gå hjem. Hun så bort på Chris, som i grunnen så like engasjert ut som henne selv. De hadde forsynt seg med is i fryseren, og Chris satt og sugde på skjeen på sin karakteristiske måte.

“Hva synes du om han nye i 3STB, da?” spurte Vilde.  
“Han høye?”  
“Mm.”  
“Kjekk type, han.”  
“Jeg har hørt at han er gal. Broren til Caroline sa det. Han gikk på Bakka før. Sa han hadde klikka der.”  
“Åssen da klikka?” Chris tok skjeen ut av munnen og så på Vilde.  
“Nei, vet ikke helt. Han var visst helt gal.”  
“Huff, spooky”, sa Chris og så på skjermen.  
“Har du hørt at Isak har noe på gang med ham da?”  
“Isak?? Er han homo?”  
“Nei, vet ikke jeg, altså, hørte bare noen rykter jeg.”  
“Jeg tror ikke det, ass. Han er jo dritkjekk!” Chris fikk stjerner i blikket.

Vilde dro hjem en halvtimes tid senere. Chris hadde begynt å gjespe. Hun hadde spurt om Vilde ville overnatte, men hun hadde takket nei. Måtte hjem til moren.

Moren sov da hun kom hjem. Maten i kjøleskapet var fortsatt ikke rørt.

 

**Desember 2016**

Magnus - 23:15  
Sover du?

23:16  
Nei

Telefonen ringte. “Hallo?” Vilde smilte da hun tok den.  
“Heiiii. Jeg ville bare høre stemmen din.”  
De småpratet lavt en stund, om ingenting. Vilde smilte av å høre stemmen og latteren til Magnus, og ante at han gjorde det samme. De hadde vært sammen i et par uker nå, siden Kosegruppa-juleavslutningen hjemme hos Isak. De møttes nesten hver dag og Vilde hadde overnattet flere ganger hos ham. Men han hadde aldri vært hjemme hos henne. Hun hadde alltid gode grunner for at hun skulle komme hjem til ham. At moren hadde vinkveld. At det var juleselskap for morens kolleger. At moren sov etter nattevakt. At moren ikke likte at hun hadde overnatting. At de hadde besøk.

Hjemme hos Magnus var det fint å være. Foreldrene var hyggelige, de inviterte henne på middag hver gang hun var der. Hun kjente et stikk av misunnelse når hun så varmen i hjemmet, normaliteten, de glade foreldrene som satt rundt kjøkkenbordet, småsøsknene som kjeklet og lo. Juletreet i hjørnet av stua, alle lysene.

Neste dag, det var dagen før nyttårsaften, sto hun på kjøkkenet hjemme og vasket opp. I vinduet hang en adventsstjerne, og hun hadde funnet noen nisser i kjellerboden og satt rundt omkring. Ellers var det ikke mye julepynt der. På julaften hadde det vært bare henne og moren. Moren hadde gitt henne et gavekort på 250 kroner på HM. Hun beklaget at hun ikke hadde noen skikkelig gave til henne. Vilde hadde gitt henne en klem. Selv hadde hun gitt en topp til moren. Den var for liten. “Oi, så dumt, mamma. Jeg kan ta den med og bytte den, jeg.” Vilde hadde levert den tilbake i butikken og fått tilbake pengene. Heldigvis hadde ikke moren spurt etter gaven senere i romjula.

Det ringte på døra. Hun skvatt til. Det pleide ikke komme noen hit. “Hallo?” sa hun usikkert i dørtelefonen.  
“Heiiii! Det er meg!” Det var Magnus’ stemme.  
“Hei!” sa hun blidt. Det ble stille. Hun kjente hjertet slå hardt og fort.  
“Eh, kan jeg komme opp eller?”  
“Jeg var akkurat på vei ut, vent litt da, jeg skal bare ta på meg jakken.”  
Hun skyndte seg å tappe ut vannet fra oppvaskkummen, skylte hendene og tørket dem på oppvaskhåndkleet. “Mamma, jeg går ut en tur” hvisket hun inn til moren, uten å få svar. Hun tok på seg den grå litt for tynne dunjakken og gikk ut til Magnus som ventet nede. Han kysset henne på munnen og tok hånden hennes. “Hvor skal vi?”  
“Jeg ville bare treffe deg!”

 

**Januar 2017**

Desember gikk over i januar, men været var fortsatt like trist. Moren hadde ikke vært på jobb på flere måneder. Hun hadde jobb som tilkallingsvakt på sykehjem, men det var sjelden de ringte etter henne nå, etter at hun gang på gang hadde sagt nei til å jobbe, og etterhvert sluttet å ta telefonen. Vilde så vinduskonvoluttene hope seg opp på bordet i gangen. De var adressert til moren og hun torde ikke åpne dem, hun var redd for hva de inneholdt.

Lyspunktene i hverdagen var venninnene og Magnus. Jentene delte matpakkene sine med henne og hjalp henne med innleveringene når hun ikke hadde fått gjort dem fordi hun måtte passe på moren. Magnus var også der, en hånd å holde i, en klem, fine ord, en lapp i matteboka, middag med foreldrene.

En onsdag ettermiddag i januar ringte det på døra nede. Hun orket egentlig ikke åpne, ventet ikke besøk. Men klokka ringte igjen og igjen, og til slutt måtte hun svare. Det var Magnus. “Jeg kommer ned, jeg”, sa hun. Hun angret med det samme. Hun var sliten. Moren hadde vært mer innesluttet enn vanlig den siste tiden, medisinene hadde ikke hjulpet slik de pleide. Vilde hadde vært våken til langt på natt når moren var redd og gråt i senga. Av og til lurte hun på om hun burde prøve noen av morens medisiner, om det ville dempe noe av smerten hun følte, gjøre det lettere å komme gjennom dagene og nettene.

“Nei, jeg kommer opp”, sa Magnus bestemt. Hun resignerte, orket ikke protestere. “Ok.”  
Hun hørte de raske stegene hans i trappen. Med ett stod han foran henne og gav henne en klem. “Hei, kjæresten min.”  
Han kom inn i gangen og så seg om. “Så koslig det var her da”, sa han. Vilde så på rommet. I vinduskarmen stod en vissen julestjerne. Benken var full av oppvask, hun hadde ikke kommet lengre enn halvvegs kvelden før. Gulvet var flekkete etter at hun mistet et glass juice forleden dag og ikke hadde orket å vaske det skikkelig etterpå. Det lå en stabel brev og reklame på bordet i gangen. Hun trakk pusten, skulle til å si noe.

Plutselig hørte hun en lyd fra soveromsdøra. Det var moren som stod der. Hun hadde en gammel, utvasket t-skjorte og joggebukser på. “Hvem har du besøk av?” sa hun. Vilde trakk pusten raskt, hun kjente panikken komme. Hvorfor måtte moren stå opp akkurat nå - kunne hun ikke ventet et kvarter? Magnus så bort på henne. “Hei, jeg er kjæresten til Vilde.”

Magnus hadde ikke gått. Han hadde tatt oppvasken og vasket gulvet. Kastet døde planter og reklameaviser fra før jul. Etterpå hadde han krøpet opp i senga til Vilde, med klærne på, og holdt rundt henne uten å si noe. Han hadde ligget med nesen inntil nakken hennes, kjent lukten av håret hennes, varmen fra henne, hjerteslagene mot hendene sine. Hun hadde ligget stiv som en stokk og ventet på at han skulle gå, at han skulle si at han måtte tilbake til det trygge, varme hjemmet sitt.

Morgenen etter våknet hun i armene hans. “Hei, Vilde”, hadde han hvisket til henne. Holdt henne fast.  
“Hvordan er det egentlig med moren din”, hadde han spurt. Hun hadde frosset, blitt livredd, redd for spørsmålet, redd for svaret. “Jeg vet ikke”, hvisket hun.

**Februar 2017**

Hun hadde blitt med moren til legen en dag. Legen hadde vært tilbakeholden med å skrive ut de vanlige medisinene, mente det var lurt at hun droppet Sobrilen. Moren hadde knekt sammen på legekontoret.

En uke senere hadde Vilde fått telefon med spørsmål om moren ønsket plass på DPS. Vilde hadde grått av lettelse. Hun hadde fulgt moren dit noen dager senere, og besøkt henne hver dag. Formen varierte. Noen dager satt hun i en stol på rommet eller i dagligstuen, andre dager lå hun i sengen. De siste dagene hadde hun ligget i sengen og ikke reagert når hun kom inn. Personalet på avdelingen sa dette var ledd i avvenningen fra medisinene hun hadde brukt altfor lenge i altfor høye doser, hun fikk medisiner for å slappe av i stedet, men de gjorde henne trøtt.

**Mars 2017**

Hun har vært inne hos moren i et kvarters tid. Som vanlig den siste uken har hun bare sittet på en stol ved sengen og holdt henne i hånden. Moren har som vanlig sovet. Personalet sier hun er våken innimellom, men tydeligvis ikke når Vilde er der. Hun ser ut av vinduet, lurer på hva som skjer fremover nå. Kommer moren til å bli bedre, kommer hun til å flytte hjem igjen, kommer noe til å forandres eller kommer det til å bli som før?

Hun reiser seg fra stolen og bøyer seg ned for å si hadet til moren. Hun gir henne en klem, snuser inn lukten av henne. Hun lukter fortsatt mamma, selv om det også er en lukt av sykehus, desinfeksjonsmiddel, upussede tenner og svette. På vei ut sjekker hun at det er tannpasta og shampo i morens toalettvesken som står ved vasken.

Hun er sliten og gleder seg til å komme ut til Magnus. Han har sagt han kan være med inn til moren, men hun synes det er greit å sitte der alene. Hun vil ikke at han skal se hvor syk hun er, selv om han egentlig vet det.

“Hadet mamma”, sier hun lavt idet hun lukker døren. Hun ser seg om etter Magnus og får øye på ham noen meter bortenfor. Hun vil hjem nå. De har planlagt å dra hjem til henne, slik at de kan være alene litt. Vilde vet ikke helt om hun har lyst til å ha sex med Magnus i kveld, og han maser ikke om det heller. Samtidig føles det litt dumt å ikke benytte muligheten når de er alene. Hun åpner munnen for å si at de skal dra. Så får hun øye på Isak og Even som prater med Magnus.

Hun skvetter til og kjenner angsten og skammen velte opp. Hun har lyst til å gjemme seg, rømme tilbake gjennom døren hun kom ut av, men skjønner at de er for sent. De har allerede sett henne, hun kan ikke komme seg unna nå. Så hun retter seg opp og smiler.

De småprater litt. Vilde lurer på hva de har gjort der, om Even har vært på sykehuset. Hun ser litt bekymret på ham, og prøver å se om han ser veldig langt oppe eller nede ut.

“Nei, vi har vært og besøkt moren min”, sier Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for fine kommentarer! 
> 
> I første omgang er dette fire kapitler med litt "nåtid" (dvs mars 2017) og tilbakeblikk med ulikt POV. Siden det er meg som skriver dette så kan det jo hende det blir mer, vi får se...:)
> 
> Jeg har bare flekkvis personlig erfaring med psykiske lidelser, så jeg håper jeg klarer fremstille andre ting enn "mine egne" nogenlunde autentisk, og at også "mine egne erfaringer" virker riktige sett med andres øyne. Takk til de som har delt av sine opplevelser slik at jeg kunne lære mer - i og for og av og etter Skam, i grupper, i mitt eget nettverk og vennekrets, tilfeldige mennesker på internet.


	3. Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En bit av Magnus sin historie, delvis overlappende med Vildes.

**Desember 2004**

Den første gangen han husket at det var noe med moren var jula da han var omtrent fem år gammel. Han husket moren hadde vært travel i adventstida. Hun hadde bakt i flere dager, det stod hauger med julekaker på kjøkkenbenkene når han stod opp om morgenen. Han hadde fått med flere bokser til barnehagen, de hadde spist kaker til de ble kvalme. Etter noen dager sa personalet der stopp. De ville ikke at ungene skulle spise så mye søtt. Magnus hadde gjemt unna en boks i uteboden og vært helten på baksiden i noen dager.

Moren hadde begynt å rydde huset, tatt ut av skapene for å vaske dem, ikke satt det inn igjen før hun hadde flydd videre til neste prosjekt. Han husket alle glassene som var stablet på stuebordet en dag da han og faren kom hjem fra barnehagen, i høye stabler, som pyramider og skyskrapere. Han hadde løpt inn som han pleide, og vibrasjonene hadde fått alt til å rase sammen og ramle i gulvet. Nesten alle hadde blitt knust. Han husket farens rop.

Faren hadde sendt ham bort til Jakob, nabogutten, og han hadde spist middag og sett barne-tv der. Da faren hadde hentet ham da det ble leggetid, var stua hjemme ryddet. Det var ingen spor etter glassene.

Resten av adventstida hadde moren vært mye for seg selv, ligget i senga og på sofaen. Det ble slutt på bakingen og ryddingen. Det gjorde ikke noe, syntes Magnus, de hadde jo nok kaker nå. Han og faren hadde pyntet sammen. Nisser og stjerner, noen engler. Det var sjokolade i adventskalenderen, og de hadde vært på nissemarsj og julegavehandel i byen. Før han la seg om kveldene hadde han ligget i morens seng mens faren leste julefortellinger for dem. Han husket morens varme arm og hjerteslagene hennes.

På julaften hadde besteforeldrene vært på besøk. Bestemoren hadde lagd middag, ribbe med pølse og potet og grønnsaker, og riskrem til dessert. Han hadde fått is med nonstop og sjokoladesaus. Moren hadde sittet der med dem og spist litt. Hun hadde smilt. Det var fint å se henne være oppe igjen. Etterpå hadde de drukket kaffe og spist julekaker i sofaen. “Dere har iallfall nok kaker”, hadde bestemoren ledd. Magnus hadde gitt moren gaven han hadde lagd i barnehagen, et lysglass dekorert med serviettbiter. Moren syntes det var nydelig, hun ville ha det på nattbordet sitt den kvelden, sa hun. “Det er elektrisk telys oppi, så du kan la det lyse hele tiden”, hadde Magnus sagt.

**Desember 2016**

“Hun er hyggelig, hun Vilde”, sa moren til ham en dag etter at de hadde spist frokost sammen i romjula. Faren var på jobb, mens småsøsknene satt og så Julemorgen. Magnus så på henne og smilte. “Ja.” Han fortsatte å rydde av bordet, stablet inn i oppvaskmaskinen mens hans tenkte på Vilde. Hun hadde dratt hjem i går kveld, etter at de hadde sett en film sammen på rommet hans. Han hadde fulgte henne til T-banen og kysset henne lenge før toget hennes kom. Hun var varm og fin, helt annerledes enn han hadde sett for seg at det ville være å ha en kjærest. Han smakte litt på ordet og smilte. Kjærest, liksom.

“Men hun er mye her”, sa moren og så granskende på ham. “Det er helt greit det, altså”, la hun fort til. “Men vil ikke familien at hun skal være sammen med dem?”  
Magnus så ned i oppvaskmaskinen. “Jeg vet ikke helt.”  
“Du har møtt dem?” Han ble stille. “Du har ikke det?”  
Han ristet på hodet. “Hun kommer jo hit i stedet. Jeg har foreslått at jeg kan komme dit, men det passer aldri. Moren har besøk av kolleger og juleselskap og slikt. Jeg vet ikke helt om hun liker at Vilde har kjærest”, sa han og rødmet litt.  
Moren så på ham. “Selvfølgelig kan hun komme hit. Så ofte hun vil. Og når hun vil.” Hun gav ham en klem. “Du ser så glad ut”, sa hun og smilte.

**Januar 2017**

Han hadde tenkt mye på Vilde og hvorfor han aldri fikk komme på besøk til henne. De hadde vært sammen i over seks uker nå, og selv om han ofte hadde hentet henne hjemme så hadde hun alltid kommet ned til ham på gata. I går hadde Chris kommet bort til ham på skolen. Hun hadde spurt hvordan det gikk med ham og Vilde, og litt forfjamset hadde han sagt det gikk bra. “Har du vært hjemme hos henne da?” Han hadde ristet på hodet, nei, han hadde ikke det. “Moren er så opptatt, det er så mye besøk og jeg vet ikke om hun liker at vi er sammen.” Chris så grunnende på ham. “Jeg tror det går bra, jeg, Magnus. Kan du ikke overraske henne hjemme i kveld? I verste fall får du bare løpe fra den onde moren”, lo hun og gjorde en grimase som om hun var et monster på jakt etter ham. Han smilte og så ned i bakken. “Jo, kanskje det.”

Han hadde stukket bort til henne etter middag. Spist fort og droppet leksene, slik at han skulle rekke bort dit før hun rakk komme bort til ham. Hun kom vanligvis i sju-åtte-tiden, etter at lekser og middag var ferdig. Han ringte på ringeklokka hennes. Han ringte flere ganger før hun svarte.  
“Hallo?” Stemmen hørtes litt sliten ut.  
“Hei, det er meg!” sa han og smilte. Det ble stille noen sekunder.  
“Jeg kommer ned, jeg.”  
“Nei, jeg kommer opp.” sa han fort. Han ville opp til henne denne gangen, ville se henne hjemme, ville gi henne en klem inne, ikke i vinden ute den sure januarettermiddagen.  
“Ok”, svarte hun omsider, og slapp ham inn.

Han løp opp trappene til tredje etasje. Det var ikke heis i blokka, det var en fire-etasjes lavblokk fra 60-tallet, før bestemmelsene om heis ble skjerpet inn. Gangen var gråhvit. Det stod noen barnevogner i gangen nede, en søppelpose utenfor en dør. Trappa og gulvet var i gråspraglet stein. Det var en svak duft av grønnsåpe i lufta.

En dør stod så vidt på gløtt. Han så Vilde stå på innsiden av den. Han åpnet døren og klemte henne inntil seg. Kjente den varme kroppen hennes, snek hendene sine på innsiden av genseren og varmet dem mot huden hennes. “Hei, kjæresten min”, sa han lavt og kysset henne. Hun smilte så vidt. Han gikk inn i gangen og så seg om. Gangen var ryddig, de få jakkene hang på knaggene og fire-fem par sko og støvletter stod på en hylle. På gulvet lå en brun matte.

Han så inn mot kjøkkenet. Han så den grå himmelen gjennom vinduet, det var nesten mørkt ute. I vinduskarmen sto den vissen julestjerne. På bordet stod en tallerken og et glass. En juicekartong stod ved siden av. Oppvasken stod på benken. Det var helt annerledes enn hjemme hos ham selv. Ikke det samme lyset, ikke de grønne urtene i kjøkkenvinduet, ikke duften av kjøttkaker, ikke stemmene fra foreldrene og søsknene.  
“Så koslig det var her da”, sa han og smilte til Vilde. Hun så på ham som om hun ikke trodde ham, åpnet munnen for å si noe.

Med ett hørte han en lyd fra rommet ved siden av. En dør inn til gangen gikk opp, og en kvinne sto der. Hun hadde grå joggebukser og en stor, utvasket turkis t-skjorte på. Håret var uvasket og bustete. “Hvem har du besøk av?” sa hun. Vilde så på Magnus, så på kvinnen, så tilbake på Magnus. Hun så skremt ut, trakk pusten fort. Magnus smilte. “Hei, jeg er kjæresten til Vilde.”

Vilde hadde stotret at dette var moren hennes. Magnus hilste på henne og smilte. Hun virket ikke overrasket over at Vilde hadde kjærest, men det virket som om hun ikke hadde forventet at han skulle være her.

Etterpå hadde Vilde tatt henne med tilbake på soverommet og gått inn med drikke til henne. Hun hadde vært der lenge, og Magnus ble usikker på hva han skulle gjøre. Han hadde begynt på oppvasken, vasket alt som sto på benken, tørket det og satt det på plass i skapene. Vilde hadde ikke oppvaskmaskin, men Magnus var vant med å vaske for hånd når han var på hyttetur og når maskina hjemme var full. Så hadde han tørket over kjøkkengulvet, han hadde sølt en del mens han vasket opp. Han hadde kastet julestjerna i vinduskarmen og rettet på duken på kjøkkenbordet. Han hadde vurdert å sortere posten, men det føltes litt for invaderende så han hadde nøyd seg med å plukke ut det som åpenbart var reklame, og samlet det i en pose som han satte ved døra sammen med søppelposen. Han kunne ta det med ut når han gikk, tenkte han.

Vilde hadde kommet ut fra morens rom og sett usikkert på ham. Han la armene rundt henne og trakk henne inntil seg, ble bare stående sånn og holde rundt henne, kjenne lukten av henne, den søte duften av henne, av shampo, bodylotion og sminke, av vaskepulver og såpe, iblandet angst og redsel. “Kan jeg sove her i natt?” hadde han hvisket til henne. Hun nikket nervøst. “Det er greit for moren din?” Vilde lente seg mot ham og sa ingenting.

Etter at hun hadde vært på badet gikk han dit selv. Tisset og pusset tennene med tannkrem på fingeren. Han lurte på om han skulle kle av seg før han la seg, men endte med å legge seg i t-skjorta og buksa. Han holdt rundt henne uten å si noe. Hun lå stivt inntil ham. Han strøk hendene sine opp og ned langs armen hennes, holdt henne, lå med nesen mot nakken hennes, kjente hjerteslagene hennes. Gradvis slappet hun av, og han hørte på pusten hennes at hun sov. Selv ble han liggende våken lenge.

Morgenen etter lå hun fortsatt i armene hans. Han kysset henne på halsen og hvisket navnet hennes. Hun var så myk og varm mot ham. Hun snudde seg mot ham og kysset ham. En stund hadde de ligget der og småkysset, leppene mot hverandre, små kyss, dypere kyss. Buksa hans føltes ubehagelig trang, men han var ikke sikker på hva moren hennes egentlig mente om at han overnattet hos Vilde og ville ikke risikere at hun plutselig kom inn.

“Hvordan er det egentlig med moren din”, spurte han henne. Hun stivnet i armene hans, sa ingenting først. “Jeg vet ikke”, hvisket hun.

**Februar 2017**

Han kom hjem fra skolen sammen med Vilde. I gangen frøs han til. Den ene veggen var naken og knall blå. Da han gikk til skolen i dag hang det hyller og jakker der, og veggen var hvit, slik som resten av gangen. Vilde så på den. “Stilig farge!” sa hun. Magnus sparket av seg skoene og gikk innover. Hyllene lå på gulvet langs veggen mot stua, kurvene med votter og skjerf lå slengt over med jakkene på toppen. “Mamma?”

Han hørte morens stemme fra stua, og stålsatte seg for hva enn det var som ville møte ham der.

Stua var også blitt knall blå. To av veggene var malt, hun holdt på med den tredje. Hun hadde bare malt ett lag og det var tydelige skjolder. Noen steder hadde hun brukt for mye maling og det hadde rent nedover. Det meste av gulvet og møblene var dekket av plast og aviser, kunne han lettet konstatere, selv om det hadde sprutet litt utover. “Så fint, mamma”, sa han og gransket henne. “Skal du ta en pause nå og spise middag?”  
“Jeg må male ferdig.” sa hun, uten å se på ham.  
“Vi fikser middag vi”, sa han og gikk mot kjøkkenet. Der hadde hun heldigvis ikke gjort noe. Han gikk en kjapp runde gjennom huset, og det så ut som om det bare var gangen og stua hun hadde gjort noe med. Han fant et par uåpnede malingsspann i den samme blåfargen, og skjøv dem under senga på rommet til broren, det var nærmest stua.

Vilde sto i kjøkkendøra og så på dem. “Kan du hjelpe meg med middagen?” spurte han. “Jeg må ringe pappa.” Vilde nikket. “Selvfølgelig.” Magnus åpnet kjøleskapsdøra. De hadde kjøttdeig, det fikk bli pasta bolognese i dag. Han tok ut kjøttdeigpakkene og stekepanna, og fant saus og pasta i et kjøkkenskap.

Magnus gikk bort til vinduet og så ut. Han tok frem telefonen og ringte farens nummer. “Hei pappa. Mamma har malt gangen og stua blå, kan du komme hjem? Jada, det går bra, bare hent Lise først. Nei, han er ikke hjemme, skulle han ikke være med Erik hjem i dag? Jeg kan ringe foreldrene hans og spørre om han kan være der til etter barnetv, jeg. Vilde er her, vi fikser middag. Ok, snakkes.”

Han så unnskyldende på Vilde. “Jeg må bare ringe litt. Pappa henter Lise i barnehagen, men Niklas er hos en kompis og jeg må ringe og spørre om han kan spise der og komme hjem til kvelds i stedet. Kan du steke ferdig kjøttdeigen og ha oppi sausen? Vi koker pastaen når pappa kommer hjem.”

Vilde nikket. Hun så litt forvirret ut, men fortsatte med middagen slik han hadde bedt henne om. Hun begynte å dekke bordet, men ble stående ved skapet med tallerkenene. “Hvor mange skal jeg dekke på til, egentlig? Skal...moren din ha?” “Jeg tror ikke det, men du kan dekke på til henne, så kan hun få hvis hun vil. Niklas spiser hos Erik, så det blir oss to og pappa og Lise.” Vilde nikket og fant frem fem tallerkener. Hun satte dem tankefullt utover.

Maten var god. Faren skrøt av den til Magnus, som lo og pekte på Vilde med munnen full av mat. “Det var Vilde som lagde den.” Hun rødmet litt og så ned i tallerkenen. Lise, den fem-årige søsteren til Magnus, sa hun syntes maten var god, like god som den moren lagde. Vilde så på den tomme plassen hennes. “Skal hun ikke ha noe?” Magnus ristet på hodet. “Nei, hun maler. Kanskje hun vil ha etterpå, men hun lander sikkert snart og da vil hun ikke ha middag.” Han skottet bort på Lise, som hadde lagd et ansikt av pastaskruer, saus og agurkbiter på tallerkenen sin. “Lise, du må spise opp. Kanskje det blir dessert i dag!”

Han og Vilde hadde sett barnetv med Lise etterpå, inne på rommet hennes. Vilde hadde pusset tennene hennes etterpå mens Magnus hjalp Niklas med noen lekser. “Er mamma dårlig?” spurte han. “Nja, kanskje litt”, sa Magnus. “Men det går bra. Kul farge på veggen, da.” “Mm”. Niklas nikket litt uinteressert og skrev litt til i lekseboka.

Etter at Lise og Niklas hadde lagt seg og sovnet, satte Vilde og Magnus seg inne på rommet til Magnus. Han la seg i fanget hennes og lukket øynene. Hun strøk ham over fingrene og pjusket med håret hans, uten å si noe. Magnus lukket øynene og nøt følelsen. Det banket plutselig på døren og faren kom inn. Magnus så spørrende på ham. “Hun har lagt seg nå”, sa faren, med et litt slitent drag over ansiktet. “Jeg rydder opp i stua og så legger jeg meg. Takk for at du tok deg av Lise og Niklas i kveld, Magnus. Og takk for middagen, Vilde, den var skikkelig god.”

Vilde ble sittende og stryker over armene hans. Det kjentes ut som om hun skulle si noe, hun tok sats, men sa ingenting. “Er moren din syk?” spurte hun plutselig.  
“Hun er bipolar”, sa Magnus mens han kikket ned på telefonen der han nettopp fikk en melding.  
“Bipolar?” sa Vilde usikkert. “Sånn som Even?”  
“Mm.” Han tastet litt på telefonen før han la den bort. “Visste du ikke det?”  
“Nei. Hun virker så normal.”  
“Hun er jo det”, smilte Magnus. “Bare litt ivrig av og til”, la han til med et litt trist drag over ansiktet.  
“Var hun...manisk nå?” Magnus nikket. “Hun har virket litt gira i det siste, hatt mange rare planer, så vi har ventet litt på det. Gjemt unna kredittkortene våre, sagt fra på jobben hennes og sånt. Men maling har hun ikke gjort før, så det var litt uventet. Det var heldigvis en fin farge, da, selv om det ble litt voldsomt i stua.”  
“Hva skjer nå da?” spurte hun.  
“Hun er på veg ned nå, så nå blir hun vel liggende i senga en ukes tid, og så kvikner hun til igjen. Tipper hun er på jobb igjen om to uker og så tar det vel et par uker etter det igjen før hun orker være med på det hun pleier. Pappa tar henne med til legen i morgen, så hun får sykemelding og sånt, men på jobben hennes vet de at hun er deprimert innimellom så det går bra. Hun drar dit når hun orker igjen og jobber noen timer så hun kommer seg litt ut. Vi har medisiner til henne hjemme, mulig pappa gav henne noe sovemedisin nå, jeg er ikke sikker.” Magnus så på Vilde. Hun så nesten vettskremt ut. “Huff da, ble det litt mye? Det var ikke meningen å skremme deg. Jeg tenkte ikke over at du ikke visste noe om det. Mamma har jo alltid vært sånn, jeg tenker ikke over det noe særlig.”

**Mars 2017**

Han sto i gangen på avdelingen og ventet på Vilde. Hun hadde vært inne og besøkt moren, hadde vært inne på rommet en stund nå. Han hadde spurt om han skulle være med henne inn, men hun ville han skulle vente utenfor. Moren lå bare i senga, og Vilde syntes det var best å være der alene. Han bladde gjennom facebook, sjekket instagram og snap. Han lurte på om Vilde var ferdig snart. Det gjorde ham ingenting å vente her, men sykehuskorridorer var jo ikke akkurat det mest spennende stedet å være. Han ville heller dra hjem til henne, som de hadde snakket om å gjøre i dag. Noen fordeler var det da ved at moren hennes var innlagt, tenkte han og smilte.

“Hei Magnus!” Han så opp. “Evak!” Han smilte og gav Even en klem, slik han pleide.  
“Hva skjera?” spurte Isak. “Er moren din her?”  
“Neida, hun er hjemme. Hun har det bra hun. Er på besøk hos noen bare.” Plutselig ble han usikker. Han visste egentlig ikke om noen andre enn han visste at moren til Vilde var her. Før han rakk å tenke på hva han skulle si, gikk døra til rommet ved siden av opp og Vilde kom ut. Hun så trist og sliten ut, det så ikke ut som besøket hadde vært særlig oppmuntrende. De hadde snakket med en sykepleier før hun gikk inn. Sykepleieren sa moren var nokså dårlig og hadde fått en del medisiner, men oppfordret Vilde til å gå inn og prate med henne likevel. “Hun blir helt sikkert glad for å høre stemmen din, Vilde, selv om hun ikke svarer”, hadde hun sagt.

Så fikk Vilde øye på Even og Isak. Hun skvatt til. Magnus skjønte at hun ikke hadde lyst til å møte noen der. Hun smilte til dem.

“Hei Vilde!” hilste de. Even smilte til henne. “Hvordan har du det?“  
“Bra…jeg har vært på besøk hos noen, bare. Hos noen jeg kjenner altså. Som er her. Hvordan går det med deg?” Magnus så redselen i blikket hennes. Han tok hånden hennes og klemte den. Det var som om hun ikke enset ham.  
Isak trippet og ville gå. “Even har bil, vil dere sitte på?”  
Magnus smilte, det var en god ide. “Vi skal ned til Vilde, da, går det greit å kjøre i sentrum eller?” Even lo og dultet borti Magnus. “Hva tar du meg for? Tror du ikke jeg kan kjøre bil, eller?”  
Vilde så litt forvirret på dem. “Har Even bil?”  
“Han har lånt av foreldrene da, vi har vært og hentet noe greier for foreldrene hans og så lånte vi bilen hit også.”  
“Men kan han kjøre da?”  
Isak lo. “Jeg kan det iallfall ikke!”  
“Bruker han ikke medisiner og sånt?”  
“Vilde… Even er bare bipolar, han kan kjøre bil altså.” sa Isak.  
Hun smiler. “Ja, ok da.” Hun så seg rundt. “Men har han ikke noe bagasje med seg?”  
“Bagasje?”  
“Ja, har han ikke vært her da…?”  
“Nei, vi har vært og besøkt moren min”, sa Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er min fortelling om Magnus og gjennom ham moren hans. Jeg har beskrevet en episode sett utenfra, sett fra en sønn som har sett dette før og som ikke synes det er så veldig dramatisk. Han har levd med dette i store deler av livet sitt, familien håndterer det bra og jeg tror de har snakket akkurat passe "aldersadekvat" om det oppgjennom. Om hun er manisk eller hypoman denne dagen vet jeg ikke helt (siden "jeg" er Magnus i dag), men mest sannsynlig er hun hypoman - siden hun bruker medisiner og får oppfølging av lege og psykolog, og det heller ikke har skjedd store endringer i livet hennes nylig, og hun virker også ganske "med" når Magnus snakker til henne. Det spiller ikke så veldig stor rolle for fortellingen, tror jeg.


	4. Vilde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og dere trodde dere fikk Even? Haha! I stedet fikk dere denne scena ENDA en gang (i god SKAM-stil er den jo litt avhengig av hvem som ser den/er den).
> 
> Men frykt ei, plutselig blir det 5 kapitler i stedet for 4!

**Mars 2017**

Vilde ser på Isak. “Moren din? Er hun også syk?”  
Isak ser litt forvirret på henne.

“Ja. Moren min er syk.” Isak trekker pusten. “Hun har vært lagt inn her en uke nå.”  
“Åja.” Vilde nikker. Det svimler litt for henne. Hun lurer på hva hun bør si. Bør hun gi Isak en klem? Si noen trøstende ord? Ikke si noe? Hva vil han egentlig?  
“Hvordan...hvordan syk da?” stotrer hun og ser på Even. “Sånn som...Even?”  
Hun vet ikke helt hva hun skal relatere det til, men å tenke at Isaks mor er som Even føles tryggere enn å tro at noen andre kan ha det som henne, ha en like syk og like lite fungerende mor som hun selv har. Hun føler seg alene selv om hun har Magnus. Han er alltid der for henne, det er ikke det, men hun tror ikke helt på ham når han sier han forstår hvordan hun har det.

Moren hans er jo så sterk, bare litt høyt oppe og langt nede innimellom. Men selv da er hun mer med enn hennes egen mor er det meste av tiden. Det går an å snakke med henne, hun kommer ut i kjøkkenet og sier hei når de kommer etter skolen, hun sitter ved middagsbordet selv om hun ikke er sulten.

Isak ser på Even og tar ham i hånden. Hun ser på dem, ser på fingrene som fletter seg sammen, fletter sine egne sammen med Magnus’ på samme måte. Tenker på hvor fint det er at Isak har Even der nå, slik hun har Magnus.

“Nei, ikke som Even”, sier han med lav stemme. “Hun...hun er syk. Skikkelig syk. Hun er schizofren og deprimert, i alle fall. Kanskje noe mer eller noe annet, men det er det hun behandles for nå.” Han ser på henne.  
“Å ja”. Vildes stemme sprekker. Ingen sier noe mer. “Eh, skal vi stikke eller? Jeg er ikke noe glad i sykehus”, sier hun og griper etter Magnus.

De går ut alle fire. Den kjølige, friske luften slår mot dem når de kommer ut, og hun trekker pusten dypt. Hun og Magnus går bakerst. Hun ser på Even som legger armen sin om Isak og klemmer ham inntil seg, ser på Isak som lener seg mot Even. Ser på at de kysser hverandre kort et øyeblikk før de går videre.

Isak setter seg i forsetet ved siden av Even. Magnus åpner bakdøren for henne og hun setter seg inn. Han sklir inn ved siden av henne, og prøver få plass til beina bak Evens sete. Hun flytter seg så nært ham som hun kan og lener seg mot skulderen hans. Hun kjenner varmen fra kroppen hans, duften av shampoen hans, sitt eget hår som kiler henne i ansiktet. Hun ser ut av vinduet, lar blikket hvile på et punkt langt borte. Magnus som kysser håret hennes, hvisker små ord hun ikke hører inn i det. Magnus som holder rundt henne, støtter henne og passer på henne. Magnus som er der for henne.

“Moren min er også syk”, kommer det plutselig fra henne. Hun sier det med klar stemme, vil ikke høres svak ut når de andre er så sterke. “Det var henne jeg var og besøkte i dag.”

Vilde ser i gulvet foran seg, sier ikke noe mer. Konsentrerer seg bare om å puste, om å ikke få panikk over det hun har sagt.

_Inn_ -en-to-tre- _ut_ -fire-fem-seks-sju.  
_Inn_ -en-to-tre- _ut_ -fire-fem-seks-sju.  
_Inn_ -en-to-tre- _ut_ -fire-fem-seks-sju.

Magnus. Magnus er der. Han klemmer rundt skulderen hennes, er varm og fast og stødig.

Hun venter på at verden skal falle sammen. At noe forferdelig skal skje. At de skal le av henne. Si hun er svak. At problemene hennes ikke finnes, at de er inni henne. At det er hun som er problemet. At det er hennes skyld.

Magnus er fortsatt der, så nær. Hun kjenner fingrene hans kjærtegne henne på halsen.

Even ser på henne i bakspeilet og smiler. “Ble hun glad da du kom eller?”  
“Jeg vet ikke om hun merket at jeg var der. Hun bare sov. Rørte seg nesten ikke da jeg kom inn.”  
Even blir alvorlig, han ser bort på Isak, ser på Vilde i speilet igjen. “Vilde, selv om moren din kanskje ikke orker si noe nå, så er jeg helt sikker på at hun vet du er der, og at hun er veldig glad for det.”  
“Tror du det?” Hun tør ikke helt tro på det han sier.  
“Jeg er helt sikker på det.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen, tusen takk for nydelige kommentarer på de foregående kapitlene. Det varmer, har vært litt nervøs for å poste dette fordi det føltes så mye mer personlig enn mye annet jeg har skrevet. Ikke personlig på et personlig plan, ikke utleverende eller noe slikt, men veldig annerledes.
> 
> Jeg vet mange ventet seg Even her. Men nei, fortsatt Vilde.


	5. Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her we go again ;)

**Mars 2017**

Det er stille i bilen. Magnus og Vilde har satt seg i baksetet, de sitter tett inntil hverandre. Even tenker at det er bra hun har Magnus, at hun ikke er alene om dette. Han har snakket en del med Magnus om bipolar lidelse og vet at selv om Magnus’ mor er syk så takler Magnus det stort sett greit. Hun har vært syk nesten så lenge Magnus husker, det har bare vært sånn, innimellom. Faren og besteforeldrene har tatt seg av det meste, ungene har vært skjermet. Men begge småsøsknene vet at moren er syk og kan gjøre rare ting og at hun av og til blir sliten og må ligge i senga lenge.

Even synes det er så forskjellig fra hans egne opplevelser. Han husker at han følte seg annerledes enn de andre barna, som om hodet av og til var for raskt for verden, mens andre ganger var det omvendt, at verden var for rask og han måtte legge seg ned og lukke øynene og prøve å stenge alt ute. Høyt oppe og langt nede var til tider hverdagen allerede som barn. Nå gir det mening, de har skjønt at han har hatt bipolar lenge, mye lengre enn de har trodd. Men på barneskolen var det ingen som skjønte det. Han var urokråka, kreativt, urolig, med de viltre innfallene, samtidig som han hadde de plutselige dagene der han bare var sliten og sint og orket ingenting. Han tok det ofte ut i sinne, ropte og slo mot de som ikke lot ham være i fred. Noen ganger lå han i senga, under dyna. Det var det beste. Bare stenge verden ute og ikke trenge bevege seg i det hele tatt.

Han ser bort på Isak. Han er også stille. Stirrer fremover. Even vet han er sliten. Han blir det av å besøke moren. Det har vært lettere den siste uka når hun har vært på sykehuset. Isak har virket mindre bekymret, mindre opptatt av å tenke på hvordan hun har det. Even skjønner hvorfor. Det er noen andre som tar ansvaret, noen andre som passer på henne. Mindre å organisere, mindre å bekymre seg over.

Even liker ikke at Isak passer på ham. Han vet at han gjør det, at han vurderer ham hele tiden. At han lurer på om han er i ferd med å bli deprimert hvis han er sur eller sliten en dag, at han lurer på om han er på vei opp hvis han er mer kreativ enn vanlig eller begynner på noe nytt.

Men han skjønner jo hvorfor. Han skjønner at Isak vil være forberedt, det er sånn Isak er. Han må planlegge, være et skritt foran, han leser neste ukes pensum i helgen og ligger aldri bakpå med leksene. Da har han tid til å passe på Even. Sett utenfra så skjønner Even at han vil det, at han vil være der for ham. Isak elsker ham, han elsker Even, og man er der for den man elsker. Sånn er det. Men han skjønner ikke helt at Isak orker tanken på å måtte være der, på å ikke vite hvordan det kommer til å gå, hvordan han klarer tanken på å ikke kunne planlegge. At plutselig skjer det noe, og så er alt forandret. Even er livredd for å være det som skjer, for å ha skylda når Isaks planer blir ødelagt.

Isak snur seg plutselig mot ham og smiler. Leppene kruser seg i et smil, det når ikke helt opp til øynene, men det er noe der likevel. De ser på ham. Av og til føles det som om de øynene ser gjennom ham, som om de ser hva han tenker på. Even legger hånden sin på Isaks lår og lar fingrene kjærtegne låret. Dongeristoffet er mykt mot fingrene. Isak legger hånden sin oppå hans og fletter fingrene deres sammen. Plutselig er Even glad for automatgir, han trenger ikke slippe Isaks hånd. Kan bare sitte slik hele veien. Hele veien hjem.

“Moren min er også syk”, kommer det plutselig fra Vilde. Stemmen hennes er høy og klar. Hun virker bestemt.

Even ser på henne i bakspeilet. Hun sitter helt inntil Magnus. Øynene er lukket og hun puster rolig inn og ut. Han ser på henne og smiler. “Ble hun glad da du kom eller?”  
“Jeg vet ikke om hun merket at jeg var der. Hun bare sov. Rørte seg nesten ikke da jeg kom inn.” Vildes stemme er lav og skjelver litt.

Han skjønner hvor mye det koster henne å si det. Husker følelsen av en bisverm i magen da han hadde tenkt fortelle Isak at han var bipolar, de gangene han ikke våget. En bisverm som når som helst kunne angripe ham, stikke ham. Men Vilde sa det.

Even blir alvorlig. Han tenker på hvordan det er å bare ligge der. Ikke orke noe som helst, bare føle at han er en byrde, nesten ikke orke å føle det heller. Bare orke å ta alt minutt for minutt og selv det er for mye. Han husker den varme hånden til Isak på kinnet sitt. Den lille fliken av kroppskontakt, fem fingre og en håndflate, nesten det eneste han orket kjenne. Han husker hvordan varmen trengte inn i ham, gjennom det tykke laget av blytung bomull som det føltes som han var pakket inn i. Den blytunge bomullen som presset ham ned, dempet alle inntrykkene, stengte verden ute, presset verden inn. Isaks hånd som holdt ham fast, nektet ham å dra, tvang ham til å bli. Den varme hånden mot kinnet som han egentlig ikke ville ha der, men som ikke lot seg dytte bort.

Han ser bort på Isak igjen og kjenner hvordan han klemmer hånden hans mot låret sitt. Vet at han tenker på det samme som ham. Så ser han på Vilde i speilet igjen. “Vilde, selv om moren din kanskje ikke orker si noe nå, så er jeg helt sikker på at hun vet du er der, og at hun er veldig glad for det.”  
“Tror du det?” Hun tør ikke helt tro på det han sier.  
“Jeg er helt sikker på det.”

 

**Februar 2017**

Isak og Even ligger på senga og slapper av. Det er søndag kveld, og de har holdt på med skolearbeid det meste av helgen. Søndag kveld har de endelig tid til å slappe av sammen. Isak ligger med hodet i armhulen til Even, Even pjusker på håret hans med den ene hånden. De har sett litt på film, satt på en serie på Netflix, men ingen av dem følger noe særlig med. Hodet er litt for fullt av inntrykk etter en lang helg.

Isaks telefon vibrerer plutselig. Den ligger i lomma hans, og Even kjenner det tydelig. Isak tar den opp og leser meldingen før han legger den fra seg med et sukk. Han legger den ene armen over panna og øynene. Han sier ingenting, bare pusten hans er litt høyere og litt tyngre enn for litt siden.

Even stryker hånden gjennom håret hans. “Hva er det?” spør han lavt.  
Isak sier ingenting, og Even fortsetter å stryke ham gjennom håret.  
“Er det moren din?” spør Even.  
Isak snur seg mot Even og gjemmer ansiktet mot brystkassen hans. Han legger armen sin rundt Even, og klemmer seg inntil ham. “Ja”, svarer han lavt.  
Even blir liggende og stryke ham over håret og ryggen. Fingrene lager små mønstre på ryggen hans. Han kikker ned på Isak som ligger der. “Hva er det da?” spør han.  
“Hun virker sykere enn før. Jeg burde dra og besøke henne.”  
“Har du lyst til det da? Ingen kan tvinge deg,” sier Even og legger hånden på kinnet hans. Tommelen beveger seg så vidt.  
Isak sukker. “Jeg vet ikke helt. Men…”  
Even venter, men Isak sier ikke mer. Han trekker ham nærmere seg og holder rundt ham. “Vil du jeg skal bli med deg?” spør han lavt.  
Isak nøler nesten umerkelig. Den lille forsinkelsen i svaret hans. “Du trenger ikke det. Jeg kan stikke innom henne etter skolen en dag.”  
“Jeg blir med om du vil jeg skal bli med. Eller egentlig blir jeg med så lenge du ikke sier jeg ikke får lov.” Even leker med håret i nakken hans. Isak snur seg og ser opp på ham, før han flytter litt på seg så han kan kysse ham. “Jeg elsker deg, Even,” sier han stille og kysser ham.

Even merker med en gang at det er noe galt når de kommer hjem til Isaks mor. Det lukter innestengt, er mørkt, skittent og rotete. Ingen svarer når de roper fra gangen. Huset føles tomt, på en måte. Som et skall.  
“Hun ligger sikkert og hviler”, sier Isak. Han ser nervøs ut.  
Even stryker ham over ryggen. “Vil du jeg skal være med deg opp?”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Neida, det går bra.”  
“Bare rop hvis det er noe, da”, sier Even. Isak er sammenbitt og blek. Even legger armene rundt ham og gir ham en klem. Isak trykker seg inntil ham, armene hans ligger hardt rundt Even. Han puster tungt. “Isak, det går bra. Vi fikser dette.” Han legger armen rundt skulderne hans og følger ham opp. Utenfor morens rom snur Isak seg mot ham. “Jeg må gå inn til henne alene”, sier han. Even nikker og blir stående på utsiden.

Han hører den lavmælte samtalen fra soverommet. Hører ikke ordene, men hører på toneleiet at hun vil Isak skal gå. Han stiller seg i døråpningen og ser på de to personene der inne. Moren som ligger i senga under dyna, med ryggen til dem. Isak som sitter på sengekanten med den ene hånden på skulderen hennes. Isak som prøver å si noe, men som ikke klarer få frem ordene. Hun mumler noe. Han ser at kroppen til Isak stivner. Hånden hans stopper midt i en bevegelse. Så stryker han henne over kinnet før han snur seg mot Even og ser på ham med et fortvilet blikk.

Even går bort til Isak med det samme. Han holder Isak ansikt mellom begge hendene sine og ser ham i øynene. Han vet hva han må gjøre nå. “Ta det med ro. Vi skal greie dette.”

Isak vender blikket bort, ser ned på gulvet. “Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal gjøre, Even. Hun blir bare verre.” Han høres redd ut, er nesten på gråten. Even klemmer ham inntil seg, vil passe på ham.

Moren til Isak beveger seg litt i sengen. Isak ser på henne og legger en hånd på hodet hennes. tommelen stryker henne langs tinningen og i pannen. Even legger hånden sin oppå Isaks, lar lillefingeren sin så vidt gli over pannen hennes, fletter fingrene sammen. “Isak, vi skal greie dette”, gjentar han.

Even går og ringer moren sin. “Hei mamma.”  
“Hei Even! Så fint du ringte! Går det bra?” Stemmen er lys og bekymringsløs. Han snakket med henne i går.  
“Jada, det går bra med meg.” Han biter seg i underleppa. “Men… vi er hos moren til Isak nå. Marianne er syk. Jeg tror kanskje hun må legges inn. Kan dere komme?” Han holder pusten mens han venter på svaret.  
“Selvfølgelig, Even. Vi kommer så fort vi kan.”

Foreldrene kommer under en halvtime senere. Moren klemmer ham når han åpner døra, og spør hvordan det er med Marianne. Isak sitter oppe hos henne. Hun sover, beveger seg nesten ikke under dyna. Pusten er rolig. Isak sitter med uttrykksløst ansikt. Even ser at han behersker seg for ikke å gråte. Han reiser seg når Even og moren kommer inn. Hun gir ham en klem. “Hei, Isak. Hvordan går det med deg?” Isak svelger og sier ingenting. Hun ser på ham og smiler. “Det ordner seg.” Even og Isak går ut, moren til Even vil snakke med Marianne alene.

Isak og Even går ned og venter. Isak går formålsløst rundt i stua. Han ser på bilder på veggen, fikler med bøkene i bokhylla. Drar i kanten på t-skjorta si, spiser nervøst på tommelfingerneglen sin. Even ser på ham. Han har satt seg ned i en lenestol. Når Isak går forbi, strekker han ut hånden og stopper ham. “Sett deg her hos meg, da”, hvisker han. Isak ser på ham og synker ned på fanget hans med beina hengende ut over armlenet på den ene siden. Even legger armene om ham og hviler haken mot skulderen hans. Etterhvert kjenner han at Isak slapper av og lener seg nærmere. Pusten hans er ikke lenger så anstrengt og stresset. Han kjenner kinnet hans mot sitt. Varmen fra ham. Hendene hans mot brystkassen og hoften sin. Stillingen de sitter i er litt rar, men det gjør ingenting. Isak er her. Og han er her for Isak.

Etter en stund kommer Evens mor ned. Hun smiler oppmuntrende til dem før hun går rett ut på kjøkkenet, der Evens far holder på å rydde og vaske. De hører mumlende stemmer gjennom den lukkede døren. Isak gjør mine til å ville reise seg, men Even holder ham igjen. “Bare vent her”, sier han. “De kommer nok snart ut til oss.” Han fortsetter å stryke Isak opp og ned langs ryggen, vil stryke angsten og frykten ut av ham.

Ganske snart kommer de ut fra kjøkkenet. Moren setter seg i sofaen ved siden av dem mens faren blir stående ved døra. “Moren din er ganske syk, Isak”, sier hun rolig og ser på ham. Han nikker. “Jeg vet det. Hun...hun...sa hun...ville…” Stemmen sprekker og han løfter fort hånden til kinnet for å tørke vekk en tåre. Moren strekker seg frem og tar den andre hånden hans mellom sine. “Isak, det går bra.” Hun ser på ham. “Men jeg tror vi gjør det sånn nå at vi tar henne med ned på psykiatrisk legevakt nå, jeg har allerede snakket med dem. Vi kjører dere ned dit.” Hun ser spørrende på Even. Han kjenner det knytter seg litt i ham ved tanken på å dra dit, men han vet at han må gjøre det likevel. For Isak. Han nikker til moren, jo, det går greit.

Faren går først inn, moren går sammen med Marianne. Hun har lagt armen om skuldrene hennes. Marianne går med trege bevegelser og støtter seg mot henne. Even og Isak går sist, Even har lagt armen sin om Isaks skuldre. Idet de går inn dørene til legevakta kvepper han til og stivner. Han kjenner panikken i brystet. Han husker lukta her. Lukta av desinfeksjonsmiddel, sykdom, svette og redsel. Det skarpe lyset. Lydene, svak piping fra et annet rom, duringen fra ventilasjonsanlegget. Alle menneskene som venter. Stolene. Han klemmer Isak inntil seg, hånden hans blir som en klo rundt skulderen hans. Isak stopper opp og ser på ham. Klemmer ham inntil seg og legger hånda si i nakken hans. Han kjenner varmen fra ham. Pusten hans. Håret som kiler i ansiktet. Duften av ham. Han trekker pusten dypt inn, får kontroll over seg selv igjen.  
“Even.” Isak hvisker til ham. “Even.”  
“Det går bra”, svarer han. “Det går bra.”

Han ser at moren hans snakker med en sykepleier mens faren står ved siden av Marianne. Moren er bestemt og peker på Marianne mens hun snakker. Han hører ikke alt hun sier, bare bruddstykker. Plutselig hører han ordet ‘svigermor’ og ser at hun peker på Isak. Han smiler litt for seg selv og kjenner at han slapper av. Svigermor. Isaks svigermor. Han blir varm inni seg ved tanken, og klemmer hånden til Isak. Han vet ikke om Isak fikk med seg hva hun sa. Han står i sine egne tanker og ser redd ut.

Sykepleieren peker mot en sittegruppe i enden av rommet. Hun tar med seg Marianne til et annet rom. Even setter seg ved siden av Isak. Faren og moren henter kaffe til dem på en automat. Even smaker på den og skjærer en grimase. Kaffen er sur og smaker helt forferdelig.  
“Kaffen smaker like fælt nå som forrige gang vi var her”, sier moren.

Even smiler til henne. Inni seg er han trist. Foreldrene har jo vært her før, på grunn av ham. Sittet her og ventet. Vært redde. Lurt på hva som ville skje. Lurt på hvordan han hadde det, hva han fortalte til sykepleieren og legen. Han lurer på hva de tenker på når de er her igjen.

Isak er blek og har ikke rørt kaffen sin. Øynene er rødkantede. Han biter tennene sammen så kjeven strammer seg. Even stryker ham over ryggen, fingrene hans masserer skulderen hans lett mens han sitter og holder rundt ham. Isak lener seg mot ham og hviler hodet mot skulderen hans. omsider begynner han å slappe av. Even beveger kinnet sitt mot hans, kjenner den varme litt klamme huden mot sin. Han vil passe på Isak, passe på at han er trygg og har det bra. “Du vet at du ikke trenger å klare alt i verden alene”, sier han lavt til ham.

Etterpå kommer sykepleier ut igjen og forteller at Marianne bør legges inn. De kjører henne opp til Nydalen DPS, følger henne opp til avdelingen. Isak støtter Marianne, Even støtter Isak. Evens foreldre følger like etter. Avskjeden er rask. Isak klemmer Marianne før de går. Hun står passiv og tar i mot klemmen. Det virker ikke som hun får med seg hva som skjer, eller ikke vil forholde seg til det. Even står tett inntil dem. Han har en hånd lett på ryggen til Isak, og tar hånden hans. Isak klemmer hånden tilbake og ser på ham med et takknemlig blikk.

Foreldrene kjører dem hjem til Isak. De spør om de vil være med hjem til dem i stedet, det virker som om de synes det ville være det beste og spør flere ganger om de ikke heller skal dra dit. Men Isak vil hjem til seg selv, og Even vil være med ham. “Det går bra, mamma”, sier han. “Vi kan snakkes i morgen. Vi tar en dag av gangen nå.” Foreldrene klemmer dem begge to før de drar.

Even tar med Isak opp på rommet hans. Heldigvis er det ingen i stua eller på kjøkkenet, Even har ikke lyst til å svare på masse spørsmål akkurat nå. Isak legger seg på senga med klærne på. Even begynner å kle av ham. Skoene, sokkene. Knepper opp buksa og drar den ned over hoftene og beina. Drar av ham hettejakka. Isak ligger og ser i taket uten å si noe. Han er tung og slapp, hjelper så vidt til når Even kler av ham. Han svelger og legger en hånd over øynene. Plutselig begynner han å hikstgråte. Han snur seg rundt og begraver ansiktet i puta. Hulkene får kroppen til å riste. Even legger seg ved siden av og holder rundt ham. Brystet hans presses mot Isaks rygg, magen mot rumpa, lårene mot lårene. Han holder Isak tett, tett inntil seg. “Du er ikke alene, vet du”, sier han lavt til ham.  
“Jeg vet det”, sier Isak. “Men jeg vil jo ikke at dere skal få masse bryderi med henne og med meg.” Even stryker Isaks lugg bort fra ansiktet hans. Lar håret gli mellom fingrene, det er mykt og litt svett. Han lukter av shampo og svette, stress og redsel. Even puster på Isaks hals, kysser ham forsiktig. Små kyss på halsen hans. “Jeg mente det jeg sa, du må ikke klare alt alene.”

“Nå tar vi dette her helt chill. Minutt for minutt, husker du?”  
Isak smiler. “Og hva skal vi gjøre i dette minuttet?”  
“Da skal vi kysse.” Even smiler tilbake til ham. Han husker det så godt. Hvor bestemt Isak hadde vært, hvordan han ikke fikk lov å bekymre seg, ikke fikk lov å tenke på fremtida. De skulle bare ligge der, i denne senga og med det samme sengetøyet som nå, og bare tenke på det neste minuttet. Da hadde han skjønt at det kanskje kunne gå bra. At hvis de tok et minutt av gangen så kanskje han kunne greie det. Kanskje kunne Isak også greie det. Holde ut med ham.  
Han kysser Isak. Lette kyss på leppene. Hånden på kinnet hans, fingrene i håret. Dypere kyss, våte lepper, tungen mot leppene, tunge mot tunge. Kjenner at akkurat nå er det ingenting han heller vil enn å være her med Isak. Være her for Isak. Være her med Isak.

 

**Mars 2017**

_Kvart menneske er ei øy, som kjent. Så det må bruer til. Uendeleg mange slags bruer._  
_Naturleg nok har vi lært den bygningskunsten grundig._

 _Det finst finare bruer enn ord over til andre, men berre i den rette, sjeldne stund._  
_Den lydlause stund når alt står stille for ikkje å gå i stykke, medan den minste rørsle_  
_er ei gåve på same tid – då er ord ubrukelege. Eller når ein fingertupp langs ein arm_  
_er som springande bruer av gull._

_Likevel: tusen gonger oftare er ordet bru._

_Eit under av ei bru._

“Vilde, du er ikke alene.” Det er Isak som bryter inn. “Ingen mennesker trenger å være alene. Du må bygge en bro, snakke om det, så slipper du være ensom.”  
Vilde ser på ham med store, mørke øyne. Hun åpner munnen for å si noe. Isak stopper henne. “Hvis vi snakker sammen så blir det mye lettere. Jeg vet det. Even vet det.” Isak ser på ham med kjærlighet i blikket. “Magnus vet det.”  
“Hæ? Jeg?” Magnus skvetter til.  
“Ja, herregud, hadde jeg ikke snakket med deg om Even så må da gudene vite hvordan det hadde gått.”  
“Åh, det ja.” Magnus lener seg tilbake og trekker Vilde med seg. “Vilde har snakka med meg, da”, sier han og snuser henne i nakken.  
“Jada.” Even smiler til dem gjennom bakspeilet. “Men det er så slitsomt å holde alt skjult for de som er rundt deg, Vilde. Og det er jo ingenting å skamme seg over. For det er det du er redd for, er det ikke? Skammen?” Han blir alvorlig og ser på henne.  
Hun rykker til, han ser et blaff av redsel over ansiktet hennes. “Jeg skammer meg jo ikke da…” sier hun.  
“Hva er det da?” spør Even.  
Vilde ser ut av vinduet, ser ned i gulvet, ser på seteryggen, alle andre steder enn på Even.  
Even kjenner Isaks hånd på sin, fingrene som fletter seg inn i hans og klemmer hånden. Varmen fra den. Hjerteslagene. De ørsmå bevegelsene av fingrene.  
“Eller...jo… det er kanskje skam”, sier hun. “Ikke for at mamma er syk,” legger hun fort til. “Men for at jeg ikke håndterer det riktig, for at jeg ikke har klart å hindre at hun ble syk.”  
“Men det er jo ikke din skyld!” utbryter Magnus. “Moren din er syk. Om det er noens skyld, så er det hennes egen, fordi hun ikke har gått til lege og psykolog og tatt medisinene sine. Det er jo ikke DITT ansvar.”  
“Du kan hjelpe henne, Vilde. Du kan være der for henne. Hjelpe henne videre. Men det er bare hun som kan bli frisk. Like lite som at Isak kan gjøre meg eller Marianne friske, eller Magnus kan gjøre moren sin frisk, så kan du gjøre din mor frisk.“ Even er bestemt. “Alle trenger noen som er glade i seg, som bryr seg, noen som passer på. Men det er bare en støtte, som en krykke eller en gips. Det er ikke det som gjør at man blir frisk, det er man nødt til å fikse selv. Men vi er ikke alene, vet du.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle kommentarene ♥
> 
> Da jeg begynte å skrive denne historien, tenkte jeg det skulle være en historie om unge pårørende til voksne. Om Isak, Vilde og Magnus som støtte for hverandre. Men også Even måtte med - med sine erfaringer som en ressurs, ikke som en byrde eller med sin egen sykdom i fokus. Først og fremst skulle han være med som Isaks kjæreste og dermed pårørende til Marianne. Derfor blir det ikke noe kapittel om Isak som pårørende til Even her, og heller ikke noe mer om Evens egen sykdom sett fra ham selv.
> 
> Diktet er forresten "Kvart menneske er en øy" av Tarjei Vesaas.
> 
> Tusen, tusen takk til liljesmoothie for hjelp og tilbakemeldinger på dette kapittelet. Tusen takk for at du deler og for at du er du ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Takk til evakyaki for tilbakemeldinger underveis ♥


End file.
